a holly jolly christmas
by duckmadgirl
Summary: this year Christmas will be chaos for molly, having two Christmases one in bath and one in London each with there own stresses. something is bound to go wrong
1. Chapter 1

Molly was stood in line for Santa in the Westfield's. She was with the youngest 4 of her siblings. She was praying nobody would think they were hers. This wasn't her idea of fun. She had planned on being alone as she needed to get a Christmas present for Charles but her mum had palmed the kids on to her last minute.

The 3 oldest of the bunch were starting to get restless and started to push and shove each other. Then baby martin began screaming. They had been stood in line for over 45 minuets and only moved several feet. Molly sighed she hated the crowds that Christmas brought and she just wanted to be alone.

When they eventually made it to the front of the line they were greeted by a over enthusiastic elf. Dressed in the typical elf dress and had bright rosy painted cheeks.

"well HI! There who do we have here" the elf smiled. It was a fake smile that was from ear to ear

Molly smiled back through gritted teeth. There was one thing she hated more than Christmas shopping and that was people being fake and plastic. Why was this girl so cheerful, the centre was heaving they were playing the same cheesy Christmas song over and over again; molly had heard Slade about 5 times since lining up for the grotto. She was getting a thumping headache and she still had to get something for mum with them.

They were eventually let in to the grotto. It was a smallish room decked up to look like a log cabin. Santa was sat in a old fashioned armchair next to a painted log fire.

"well hohoho who do we have here" Santa cheered.

All of the children spoke at once and all got louder and louder to be heard over their siblings. Even the martin started to shout and babble so as to be heard.

Santa laughed. "ohh I cant hear if you all talk at once now lets start one at a time."

Molly grimaced as the children recalled their lists to Santa. All of the things they wanted were the latest gadgets and gizmos, must have toys and designer clothing. All stuff she knew her parents wouldn't be able to get. Thankfully the Santa made no promises and said he would do what he could. Then he handed them their wrapped gift and posed for the photo. Molly was hoping for a nice one as they didn't really have one as one of the kids never looked as they were being teased by another, and this was another one of those. The 3 kids were in a argument and all looking angry faces and martin had is finger stuck up his nose. She had to stick with that as they wouldn't take another one. She got them in the cheapest thing she could witch was a set of key-rings so she managed to have one for herself , one for nan and one for her parents. She was left feeling even more underwhelmed as it had cost a bomb for them to go in, she had to pay a lot for the photos and then the gift they were given just looked like they were from the pound shop.

Once outside the grotto all of the children started to shout and argue once again.

"molly I am hungry" they moaned

Molly sighed " look we need to get mums present today cuze I'm not going to have time to take you. So we will go get that then go get a McDonalds" she pushed martin on ahead and the others followed moaning and dragging their feet.

They managed to get a nice set of pyjamas from Primark which he knew her mum would love. Along with a pair fluffy slippers. Everyone finally cheered up when they walked in to McDonalds and were eating their happy meals.

Molly opened the door of her parents house relived to be back home. She still had a mountain of Christmas shopping to do but was unable to do it with the kids in tow.

"hiya molls" her mum called from in the kitchen.

"hey mum" molly flopped down on the sofa

"how was the shops. Oh and before I forget your Captain James rang and asked to speak to you. I said you would call back"

"oh right he's not my captain James but it reminds me mum I need to talk to you and dad about somefink about Christmas"

"okay" her mum called not really paying any attention

"your not going to like it but I am spending Christmas with Charles in Bath ..."

She knew her parents would be unhappy about this but it would be a mad house on Christmas day. But she hadn't spent much time with Charles since he had been back from his tour and from what she had heard from 2 section. Her dad hit the roof when he found out. But reluctantly came to a compromise that they would come round for new years.

She finished the drink her mum had made her and headed up stairs to finish packing as she was going down to Charles for the rest of the month till Christmas

 **hope you enjoy my new story. I have given up on my last one as I haven't done any wring on it in months and I have lost my train of thought on it. please read and review this one**


	2. Chapter 2

Molly's train pulled in to Bath Spa station shortly before one. she was suppose to be in a lot earlier but there were delays due to the bad weather and heavy snow that had fallen. She stepped off of the train and in to several inches of snow that hadn't yet been cleared. She felt the ice cold wetness of the snow penetrate through her flimsy canvas pumps she had put on first thing. When she got in to the main building of the station she debated on calling a taxi knowing that the prices would have gone up ten-fold, when a arm appeared over her shoulder holding a familiar pair of black army grade boots she span around to find Charles stood there holding the boots along with thick socks and a proper winter waterproof coat which she would need.

"hey lovely weather were 'aving 'aint it" she smiled and dithered as the cold wind blew through the building.

"I know. Put these on" he smiled and handed her the dry socks.

"thanks" she sat down on the nearest bench and pulled off her wet shoes and socks and on the dry ones. Her toes instantly felt a whole lot better in the dry boot socks. With her well worn in army boots on she felt ready to tackle the snow.

"do you want to get a hot chocolate to warm you right up before we head off" Charles asked leading her past the costa coffee out side.

"ooh that would be mint and speaking of mint the mint chocolate looks well nice"

She sat on one of the rickety tables just in side the coffee shop whilst Charles went and ordered the drinks. He returned 5 minuets later with a large mint hot chocolate that had a mountain of cream on, a Americano for himself and a slice of chocolate cake to share

They finished their drinks and headed out in to the snow and to the car. Even with the main roads clear and gritted it still took them a while to get back home. The clouds forming making the sky dark and full of snow. The lights had been left on in the house which made it warm and inviting and as soon as the door was opened the warmth hit molly like a warming hug.

"do you mind if I go upstairs and get a shower and changed. I am cold and wet"

"you don't have to ask." He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head. "you go and i'll sort some scoff out. How does pizza sound"

"lovely" molly smiled as she walked up the staircase

She returned downstairs 30 minuets later in her fluffy unicorn onesie and matching slippers. She arrived at the bottom step as Charles just shut the door with the pizza and the sides he had ordered for them.

"what the hell have you come dressed as" he laughed with a wicked glint in his eye.

"shut up its warm dry and fabulous"

"well I suppose it is if your 12" he grinned

"you are so lucky you are carrying food"

She turned to walk in to the living room ahead of Charles which was a big mistake

"nice tail" he grinned dodging the cushion molly had threw at him.

They spent the evening watching Love actually and other Christmas films on the telly, snuggled under a blanket. Charles went to dump the pizza boxes in the kitchen and when he returned he found molly asleep on the sofa.

"come on twinkle toes" he whispered lifting her up in to his arms he carried her up stairs and gently placed her on the top of the duvet.

When molly awoke the following morning she could see and hear that Charles was already up and about. Yawning and stretching she got off the bed and looked out of the window. She could see that they had a fresh covering of snow and there was still snow falling. She dressed quickly in layers of the warmest things she had and made her way down stairs. Charles had already made a start on breakfast for them both. He handed her a bowel of porridge.

"errr Charles two points one I don't think porridge is suppose to be brown and 2 i hate porridge"

"ah well this is actually coco pops porridge, see." He showed her the box. "and we have a busy day as we need to go and get some supplies and mum and dad are coming home this evening"

Reluctantly molly took a small spoonful of the porridge and swallowed it.

"Charles this is actually delish" she said wolfing it down

Molly shoved her boots back on and also her hat coat and scarf. And they headed out in to the snow. They decided to walk to the shops as the snow. Charles had brought Sam's sledge so they could pull all the bags back

 **inspired by the snow that we had in the west midlands last week**

 **enjoy Duckmadgirl xx**


End file.
